My Neko
by KemeikoGames ItOut
Summary: Luciano find's a dark haired Neko in a ally...lets see where this goes. M cause...YOU KNOW WHY LOVINO AND LUCIANO ARE IN IT WHEN ARE THEY NOT M RATED!
1. Chapter 1

_**LucianoPOV**_

I slowly made my way down the street when I

heard a pitiful mew come from the alley next to me. I looked down to see one of those weird neko things that keep showing up lately. He was curled into a ball with a white sheet or something around him as he shivered. I slowly made my way over to it i'm not a fan of these hybrids or mutants deepening who you ask.I got down to his level, and tilted his chin lavender eyes looked into my crimson ones. I saw a slight bit of fear, but the thing was too tired to fully function at the moment. It let out that pitiful mew again as it slowly closed it's eyes only for them to snap right back open I sighed, and shook my head.

"Can you hear me." It nodded it's head weakly.

"S-Si." It said in a very quiet hoarse voice.

"Ok then what is your name, and why are you here in just a sheet." It swallowed roughly probably to get its vocal cord moist or something.

"I-I'm Flavio my m-master left me here i'm all used up now…" I sighed scratching my head then stood up looking down at uh Flavio.

"Can you stand." He weakly shook his head. I looked up at the sky trying to think of what I can do. I looked down at at the onyx black hair hybrid with matching cat ears. He looked up at me weakly with confused eyes. "...Is that sheet the only thing you have to cover your self?" A little color showed on his cheeks.

"S-Si." I groaned softly which caused the neko to curl into his self some. I gently wrapped the sheet around him more tighter, and picked him up bridal style. He yelped, and grabbed at my shirt fearfully. I rolled my eyes, and slowly made my way through the alleys till I got to my house with the hybrid. I quietly opened the door praying I don't wake up my brother, and his pet as I call that wolf eared asshole.

"Ok i'm going to leave you in the kitchen while I get you some water, crackers, and something to wear now don't make a peep got it." I whispered softly to the guy as I sat him down in the kitchen. He nodded his head tiredly as he watched me get a glass of water, and a pack of crackers for him. I left to find something for him to wear the moment he started sipping the water. I made my way upstairs carefully to get to my room, and grab the cat one of my older shirts, and a pair of Feliciano's underwear that got mixed in with mine.

I made my way slowly back down the stairs, and walked back in the kitchen to see the cat nibbling on a cracker with a empty cup of water next to him. I sat the clothes next to him, and turned my back to him. After a bit he tugged at my sleeve I turned around, and saw him trying his best to keep standing. The shirt went to the middle of his upper thigh so it just looked like a nightgown or something.

"T-Thank you sir… I don't mean to be rude but i'm really tired can I sleep somewhere please." I nodded my head picking him up bridal style again.

"Stay very quite I don't want my brother and his stupid mutt waking up." He nodded his head, but whimpered slightly at the word mutt. Just like normal cats, and dogs it seems how lovely. I got him back to my room, and put him to bed I petted his head a few times to help him get to sleep faster it oddly worked also I think he purred a bit. Once the little cat was asleep I made my way back downstairs, and slept on the couch.

I woke up the next day to screaming, whimpering, and growling which meant one thing I fucked up. I quickly made my way upstairs to my room the door was wide open. I made my way in to see my brother Feliciano holding back his mutt from attacking the little cat that was curled into a ball in a corner. I groaned softly which caused the neko to look at me scared.

"What the hell are you two doing in my room." I grumbled softly. Feliciano looked at me a little worried.

"L-Luci there's a cat hybrid in your room what do you mean what are we doing here i'm trying to keep Lovino out of jail from murdering this intruder." I rolled my eye's, and walked over to the cat ruffling his hair a little to calm him down.

"One he's not a intruder he's a rescue, and two put your damn mutt on a leash before I kick it outside." The little cat started to purr softly as I stroked his hair

"Wha-What since when do you interact with hybrids." I shrugged my shoulders, and looked back at my brother.

"Since there dieing in a alley claiming they have no reason to live…...and I only hate them cause most of them are just a fucking animal like Lovino over there but." I looked back at the neko, and stroked his hair some more. "This one seems different." I said softly listening to the cat purr softly as I pet it.

I heard my brother giggle softly behind me I rolled my eye's trying not to listen to him. I chuckled when I saw that the nekos tail was going crazy it opened it's eyes, and gave me a soft smile. I hummed softly to myself he's actually kind of cute. Wait what the hell did my mind just tell me man that feels wrong like bestiality.

"Luci~ You like him don't you." I heard my brother giggle out. I just sent him a glare which made Feliciano pout Lovino growl at me, and the cute kitty to whimper there I accept the cute part. "Fine don't answer. Do you at least know his name?" I was about to answer, but the kitten did for me.

"I'm Flavio i'm t-twenty three, a-and this is my s-second week without a master." I patted his head softly I forgot most nekos are treated as house pets that seems so wrong, but Feli kind of own's Lovi so i'm kind of use to it.

"Oh you're my Lovi's~ age." I rolled my eye's as Feli purred out that mutts name. For a hybrid it totally forgot everything right in the human world except fucking it sadly still knows how to do that the amount of sleep I have lost to those two. "Maybe….Luci will adopt you that sounds….Fun~ right Flavio." I was about to reject till.

"I don't want a damn cat in this fucking house hell I don't want anything but Feli in this house." I glared at Lovino then smirked.

"Flavio how would you like me to be your owner." Lovino growled madly so I guess the kitten said yes. "Oh and Feli can you get him some clothes since you two seem to be the same size." Feli tilted his head to the side.

"How do you know." I chuckled softly.

"You mixed up our laundry, and I knew my underwear wouldn't fit thank god you fucked up….again." Feli groaned said sorry, and that he would be right back. "You leave too Lovino you're scaring the kitten." I watched him groan, and leave I turned around to look at Flavio. He had a little pink dust on his cheeks, and was purring softly with his eyes closed.

"Fratello I got the neko something to wear for now…...I'm taking it shopping today though." I patted Flavio's head, and stood up. I walked over to the door dragging Feli with me. I looked back at Flavio, and gave him a tiny smile.

"Get dressed I'll come get you when breakfast is done also as you heard my fratello is taking you out shopping today….if you need anything call I guess." Flavio mewed a response still coming down from his happy high. I shook my head, and went down stairs with Feli as he tried to explain something about Lovino. "Look Feli I get it you love the damn mutt but I can't stand it now please if you want it to keep living stop talking about it." He pouted softly, and looked at the ground.

"Your so mean Luci...what happened to the nicer you." I rolled my eyes.

"His fratello kept him up at night to fuck his half dog boy." Feli face went cherry red as he looked away from me. "Anyway go make some pancakes or something." Feli nodded his head, and rushed into the kitchen. I waited by the stairs a bit till I got bored, and made my way back upstairs to cheek on the cat. I slowly opened my bedroom door, and what a sight it was.

Flavio had his back to me as he worked his way into the shirt Feli got him his skin had a soft shine to it till the shirt covered his back. His onyx black tail with a lavender tip was swing back, and forth happily. I shook my head trying to get those foggy thoughts out of my head. I closed the door turning around only to see Lovino shaking his head from the stairs.

"Breakfast is done also better hide the damn cats about to open the door." The mutt growled out to me. I grabbed his arm, and dragged him down the stairs with me he growled the whole way, but I don't care. "First you say you hate hybrids now you're having dirty thoughts about a neko." I groaned softly.

"Don't fucking remind me and forget what you saw or you'll become an outdoor pet." Lovino glared at me hoping to cover up his whimper, but he failed causing me to smirk. "What big bad Lovino scared of becoming an outdoor dog."

"LUCIANO YOU WILL NOT BE TURNING ANYTHING INTO A OUTDOOR PET." I glared at the kitchen while Lovino smirked at me in a fuck you way. I rolled my eyes, and flicked Lovino in the nose he whimpered grabbing it. "DID YOU HIT HIM!" I clamped my hand over Lovino's mouth.

"Nope he tripped on the corner of the couch." I hissed softly as Lovino bit my hand.

"Oh….ok well come on breakfast is done."

"I don't think Lovino needs any….ah shit." I hissed softly through the pain my now bleeding hand was giving me. I turned my head to look at the stairs when they made a crack sound lavender eyes looked at me confused till they started glaring at the hazel orbs behind me. After a bit Lovino released my hand with a low growl. Lovino stomped off into the kitchen as I made my way to the stairs.

"A-Are you ok s-sir." I sighed, and scratched behind one of his ears. Which made him mew happily, and a faint color spread to his face.

"Good kitten." Flavio blushed darkly at the complement. "Wait in the living room I have to go clean this up." Flavio looked at me a little concerned.

"Can I uh help you then." I shrugged my shoulders, and signaled for him to follow me to the bathroom. I sat on the tub as Flavio gently grabbed my hand. He looked at my hand, and bit his lip. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Uh are you ok Flavio." He nodded his head, and licked his lips.

"I uh...Can I lick the blood off…" I tilted my head to the side, and shrugged what's the worst that can happen. He smiled softly, and slowly licked most of the blood off the bite mark. It felt nice oddly he licked his lips, and smiled brightly at me. "That was the easy part now the cleaning and wrapping may hurt some." He giggled softly as he got to work on disinfecting my hand, and wrapping it.

"Good kitten." I mumbled softly as I scratched behind his ear after he wrapped my hand. He mew happily, and his cheeks slowly started to become pink. The swinging of his tail started to decrease as well I raised an eyebrow, and slowly ran a finger up the back of his cat ear. He made a sound that sounded like a choked out moan that he was trying to cover up with a mew. I chuckled looking at his tail.

"Wha-what are you doing." He pant slightly. I shrugged my shoulders as I wrapped his tail around one of my fingers, and slowly pulled it till my finger was free again.

"Oh nothing I was just seeing what makes you tick…..you can stay here and calm down though." I patted his head which only made the color in his face more intense. "You are a good kitten though pretty one too." I mumbled softly out the corner of my eye I can tell he heard me though cause his face was full out cherry now. I made my way down stairs, and was greated with my brother looking at me confusedly while he scratched behind Lovino's human ear for obvious reasons.

"Where's uh Flavio fratello." I shrugged my shoulders.

"He went back upstairs to finger through his hair I think." Feli nodded his head, and patted Lovino's a bit then went to plate our food. Lovino looked at me with his ears flat I looked at him annoyed.

"What?" Lovino rolled his eyes wrapping his tail around his leg, and hide his mutt ears from me.

"That was fucking rude." I chuckled, and rested my head on one of my hand.

"Being part dog has its up and downs doesn't it." Lovino just glared at me hands still over his ears. Feli looked at us confused as he set the plates down in front of us.

"Uh well…..here should I uh go check on the neko."

"Uh that's not necessarily i-i'm here." We looked over to see Flavio hiding behind the door shyly. He soft lavender eyes were looking at nothing, but me so I stared back. He blushed softly, and shuffled over sitting next to me as well as across from Feli.

"Oh you look nice in those clothes Flavio." Flavio gave Feli a shy smiled at the complement.

"Ya to bad your a fucking cat." Lovino grumbled making Flavio shrink in on his self some. I glared at Lovino, and flicked him in the head. I rubbed Flavio's a little to calm him down I made sure to avoid the cat ears this time. Flavio purred softly, and pouted a tiny bit when I removed my hand.

"Guys can we just eat please I don't want it to go to waste." I sighed, and got to eating like Feli ask. I grimaced softly as I watched Lovino tear into some cooked ham Feli made. I heard a very quiet whimper from next to me I looked over to see Flavio staring at Lovino with fear. I grumbled, and ate my meal while I patted Flavio's head at the same time. Flavio leaned into my hand, and nibbled on his breakfast. I sighed softly I can get use to this.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Month later**_

I was channel surfing when I heard hurried feet come down the stairs. I looked over to see Flavio rush down the stairs in a panic he saw me, and dived into my lap curling into a ball.

"Hey kitten what's wrong?" He whimpered softly he looked like he was about answer but.

"WHERE THE HELL DID IT GO FUCKING CATS!" I rolled my eye's, and stroked Flavio's hair.

"Why is the mutt mad." Flavio curled into me some, purring softly at his hair getting stroked.

"I uh accidentally cock blocked him." I choked on my own saliva when he said that.

"You did what." Flavio looked away shyly.

"I was going to the ba-bathroom to get my hairbrush cause it feels like a uh mess well I passed Lovino, and Feliy's room I wasn't paying attention cause I was looking at my nail out of nowhere I hear a low growl and Feliy mumble my name so I looked over and well uh seems I walked by while they were in a heated makeout so ya." I rolled my eyes, and finger combed Flavio's hair. He smiled softly, and nuzzled into me. I just stared at the tv the whole time I'm not even sure what's on I think it was that show that Feli is filming with Lovino, and other nekos or humans with animal ears on. I actually never watched it cause it brought Lovino into my damn life. Think it's called Nekotalia or something which is weird since thats our last name.

I turned the tv off after a bit cause having to watch people flirt with you little brother is not enjoyable. It also lets me hear if shit is going on right now it's just a lot of slamming doors from Lovino search. The only relaxing sound was Flavio's soft breaths since he fell asleep three minutes ago. I held him a little tighter took a quick look around, then kissed Flavio on the head. A tiny little smile spread on his face afterwards.

They can not know i'm fall hard for the little nekooh how they would make fun of me. Since I did say I hate hybrids because they act like fucking animals most the time, but Flavio is different. He's really shy, and just has the nicest personality. I got lost kind of just looking at Flavio while he slept. After about half an hour Lovino came stomping down the stairs which just means he looked over the whole top floor probably the attic too. I kind of hide Flavio's face in my chest since Lovino only really sees blurs of color when he's angry. Good thing Flavio wore black today he oddly has one outfit that's just black, and the others are white or cream. He nuzzled into my black shirt some.

Lovino stomped over to me growling. He glared, and looked around me madly. I simply turned the tv back on, but groaned when I saw that Nekotalia was still on why. Lovino looked like he couldn't even hear as he looked around madly.

"Where the hell is the fucking neko." I shrugged my shoulders.

"I haven't seen him." Lovino just glared at me then stomped off into the kitchen. I chuckled, and gently stroked Flavio's hair for a bit. He purred a little in his sleep which get's very weird when he's sitting on your damn lap. Now I would push him off, but Lovino will probably rip his throat out when he walked back into the room. I gave in to the tv in front of me trying to ignore the vibrating hybrid, and just to make it worst he started moving around.

"Ok Flavio just get the hell off for the love of god." I hissed at him hoping it would wake him up. He mewed softly, and rubbed his eye. I still want to be mad, but come on he's being cute again.

"Hmm is Lovino gone?" I gently sat Flavio down next to me he whined quietly, and gave me a pouty look.

"No stay there." He pouted, and nuzzled into my side. I shook my head, and ran my hands threw what little hair he had that didn't get covered by his black wool hat with a puff ball at the top.

"I was comfy." I rolled my eyes, and flicked his human ear since the cat ones were covered.

"You were moving and purring too damn much." He smiled softly taking that as a victory.

"LOVINO COME UP HERE PLEASE!" I looked at the stairs confusedly as Fal curled into my side trying to blend in with my black clothes.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU YELLING!" I ironically yelled up at Feli.

"BECAUSE I WANT LOVI!"

"DON'T FUCK IN MY HOUSE!"

"NO PROMISES!"

"FELICIANO I WILL CUT BOTH YOUR DICKS OFF IF YOU FUCK IN THE MIDDLE OF THE DAY!" I heard two loud groans, and Fal whimper softly at all the yelling. I sighed, and pulled his hat over his ears and eyes some. A confused noise left his lips at my actions. I chuckled, and kissed his forehead softly then looked back at the tv. I saw him staring at me with cherry cheeks from the corner of my eye.

"...They're going to uh still f-fuck tonight you know." I patted his head.

"I bought earplugs." He pouted softly.

"I can't wear earplugs." I looked at him confusedly.

"Why not." He twirled his fingers a bit, and laid his head on my shoulder.

"It makes my car ears get infected and they make my human ears sore for a day or two after." I held my chin as I thought of a way to help my kitten not have to hear my fratello, and his mutt fuck till Feli is limping like always.

"Just have you radio at full volume." Flavio looked at me confusedly.

"I….I don't have a uh radio." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Looks like we'll have to share a bed tonight." Flavio blushed darkly, and hide his face in my side. I just shook my head, and patted his. "You get embarrassed over the stupidest stuff." He looked at me with soft eyes.

"I…..I have m-my reason shut up." I raised an eyebrow, but shrugged it off.

 _ **Few Hours Later**_

I sighed annoyed with my situation. I was sitting

on the toilet in the master bathroom scrubbing strawberry shampoo into the nekos hair. He was humming happily as he leaned back into the wall of the tub.

"Why the hell am I doing this again." Flavio giggled softly.

"Cause my hair is cleaner feeling when you scrub it." I rolled my eyes.

"Be lucky you're cute." He went silent, and slightly pink as he tried to sink into the tub. I chuckled softly. "You know you act like a fucking schoolgirl that can't handle their crush." Flavio looked around nervously for a bit. He laughed nervously after a few seconds.

"I uh well uh y-you see uh….I um li-" he mumbled the last part softly.

"You what." He didn't answer. I sighed softly, and backed away from him since I have pretty muched scrubbed his head as well as I could. He looked at me a little confused, and scared.

"I'm sorry are you mad." I shook my head confusedly what was I going to be mad about.

"No...Why would I be mad?" He sighed happily, and dunked his head under the water trying to get the shampoo out his hair. He popped up with a really big smile.

"I thought you were mad cause I confessed to you." I just blinked at the back of his head. Confessed as in yes he is a person failing to hide their feeling or that he's just not straight, and he's some other sexuality.

"So….You like me huh." He looked down shyly then looked at me with pink cheeks.

"Y-Yes...is that a problem." I just shook my head, and looked at the ceiling.

"No you see who I live with it's no problem just hurry up i'm tired of being in this bathroom." He nodded his head, and tried to hurry up with his bath. After a while someone knocked on the door.

"Uh can you two stop fucking I need a damn jet bath." I flipped off the door after hearing Lovino's voice.

"I hate fucking hybrids." I heard a sad sigh from my left. I looked over to see Flavio looking down at the water sadly. "Except you kitten I like you." He face slowly formed a smile, and his ear perked up. I patted his wet head, and made my way out into the hallway to get him a towel. I walked back in, and he was standing on the bathroom rug watching the water in the bathtub drain. I rolled my eye's, and wrapped him in the towel. I also kissed his head afterwards, and made my way to the door what he is my kitten after all.

"Thank you Luci." I smirked softly at the nickname, and just waved at him as I made my way to my room. I flopped down on my bed I was freaking exhausted to be honest. After what felt like an hour my eye's slowly started to shut only for them to shot open at the sound of my door opening. I looked over to see Flavio standing there with his hands on his cat ears, and trying to hide his human ears with his shoulders. I was about to ask why when the sound of Feli screaming answered it for me. I turned on my radio at full volume it was playing villain solos.

"Come here." I don't know if he heard but he shut the door and dived into my arms. I looked down at him confusedly. He looked up at me pouting.

"I'm tired." I stroked his hair softly, and unconsciously nuzzled up with him for the rest of the night. Don't fall asleep holding someone you like it will end badly. You will have many dreams that are uncalled for.

I woke up to someone gently poking my cheek. I growled softly, and swat at them. I heard someone whimper, but they kept poking me. They whispered my name softly, but I was too tired to fully hear who was speaking.

"What! What the hell do you want." I growled out. I looked over to see my fratello pouting at me. I glared at him.

"Fratello you were moving around like crazy so I woke you up before you uh formed any problems…..think i'm too late though." How do you respond to that? I just rolled over asking him to leave. "Want me to send Fla-"

"Finish that sentence and i'll stab you." Feli hit me softly, and left whimpering. I groaned, and sat up some in my bed. Looking towards my lower region some. Yup Feli was a dream too late it seems I swear he enjoys my pain. I laid my head against my headboard trying to think of things that could maybe calm it down it was helping till cat ears poked into my room.

"Uh….Luciano?" I groaned, and fell back into my bed.

"What Fal did Feli send you I swear i'm going to fucking cut his a-"

"No No uh….L-Lovino did actually he said it would be helpful if I came up here and I was too scared t-to argue so uh...h-here I am." I sighed softly.

"Fal just lea-"

"No I can't Lovino might get mad at me." I sighed, and half heartedly glared at him.

"Then go to your own room then." He pouted, and walked into my room. He flopped down onto of me, and nuzzled his face into my chest. "Fal what are you doing." He leaned up, and pecked my lips softly. He giggled softly.

"I'm going to help you...d-don't say no I don't have to I uh really want to. So can I help you…..m-master." I just kind of stared at him. He looked at me sadly for a bit I sighed.

"Fine." I groaned out. "Do whatever the hell you're planning I guess." He smiled softly, and leaned forward kissing me deeply. I wrapped my arms around him tightly leaning into the kiss some. Flavio smiled softly wrapping his arms around my neck so his legs were on either side of me. I got so deep into the moment that I didn't even notice when I flipped to me on top. He pulled away panting.

"Well l-looks like I should've con-confessed so-so-sooner." I rolled my eye's, and kissed Flavio softly.

"Shut up….and ya that would of been nice." He smiled happily, and pulled me down for another deep kiss. I took advantage, and explored every inch of his mouth. While I also looked for my radio remote. I hit the number nine, and hard core rock started playing. It was loud enough that Feli and Lovi won't hear, but quiet enough that i'll still be able to hear Fal.


	3. Chapter 3

**(So sorry still can't do smut guys)**

 _ **6 Weeks later**_ **(Are these too many time skips)**

 _ **FlavioPOV**_

These last few days have not been fun for me. I have been getting sick a lot i'm always tired. I'm starting to want to eat lots of veggies….well that's a lie I want to eat everything, and my sense of smell has gone thru the roof I can smell the tree outside while in the basement. Lovino isn't much help he keeps looking at me like i'm a freak cause he watches me with fearful eyes these days. I think Lovino told Feliy the reason he's scared of me cause Feily is being way more nicer than normal. Luci is only one acting normal.

"Hey kitten how you feeling." I looked at him tiredly from the couch, and shook my head. He sighed walking over to me. I sat up some, but plopped my head in his lap the moment he sat down. He stroked my hair, and hummed a little that slowly sent me to sleep. I was halfway asleep when I heard quite mumbles.

"Aw they're so cute."

"Ya to bad they're going to be par-mmph what the hell Feli."

"SHH! My fratello or Fal might wake up."

"I still say we pretend to take Fal shopping but really take him to get the ahem ya checked."

"Can you…...you know."

"Try it and I leave you." I blinked my eye's open some, and looked up at Feliy and Lovino.

"Lovino?...Feliy? What are you arguing about?" I asked tiredly. They gave me some pity looks or something.

"Hey Fal how ya doing?" I groaned, and nuzzled my head into Lucis chest since he moved while I was asleep. Feliy stroked my hair softly which helped ease me to sleep again. I woke up to this odd beeping noise. I looked around to see I think a hospital waiting room.

"What why WHAT'S HAPPENING!" I grabbed my legs, and rocked back, and forth scaredly. My phone started to ring I answered it quickly.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" I whimpered softly.

"I don't know i'm scared I….I think it's a hospital I don't know I just woke up." I started to cry softly. I heard Luci still flipping his stuff though.

"Hey it's ok kitten calm down what's the last thing you remember, and if you see Feli and his mutt tell me there gone too." I sniffled, and explained waking up to Lovino and Feliy talking weirdly.

"Flavio Island the doctor will see you now." I started to panic, and cry a little again till I saw Lovino and Feliy with the nurse.

"Hey Fal is that my fratello." I nodded my head. "Well how about you hand that over then ok." I whimpered, hugging the phone now on specker to my chest.

"No i'm scared I need my master I...I don't know why i'm here." Lovino growled softly.

"Just give us the damn phone, and will explain." I whimpered and hide in a corner. "You damn cat hand it over." I hugged my phone tighter.

"L-Luci i'm scared help."

"I'm coming Fal ok hold on LOVINO I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU HURT HIM!" Lovino growled, and yanked my phone free tossing it across the room. Feliy hit him in the back of the head softly, and slowly tugged me towards a baby area oddly. I was trying my hardest to not get pushed, and tugged any farther.

"Fal would you stop we just want to cheek the baby or babies." My face paled.

"What baby what are you talking about i'm a ma-"

"Actually you're a neko Mister Island and you're completely capable of carrying kids most hybrids besides dogs can depending how dominant the half dog is he can actually impregnate anything just not other male half dog." I whimpered, and shook my head.

"No no no if that's true then why is this my first time." The nurse smiled softly.

"Hybrids only get pregnant when they feel strongly about the other half in a love way so you must just really love Ms. Talia's brother ." We all looked at her confusedly, but shrugged it off. I was still scared I don't like hospitals, and the smell was so strong. I broke down crying again as I stayed limp in Lovino's since half way through he switched to carrying me to make it easier for the doctors.

"I want to go home." Feliy patted my head gently, and shook his head.

"Sorry no can do we gotta check the kid first." I pouted, and looked at the floor my vision started to blur a tiny bit when I felt a pain in my neck. I looked up at the blurry blob that use to be Feliy. Then it all went black.

* * *

 **Sorry guys I know this chapter wasn't that long, but your going to get a another one soon. It's already pretty longer then this one. I didn't want to chop that one in half so your getting a small chapter three please no hate it's taken a while to write this one cause I sadly keep getting caught up in the one/shots, and kik storys. What do you think I make better these long stories or one/shots, and things with small chapters like 2p's Kik.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**LucianoPOV**_

I ran all the way to the hospital that we all normally go to. I saw my fratello walking off somewhere with two cups of coffee. I grabbed him by his shirt collar, and growled angrily.

"Where is he!" I hissed at him making Feli whimper.

"H-he's fine we just wanted to get a check up on the…...bambinos." He looked down nervously at the last part.

"You what?" Feli was shaking a little now.

"J-just follow me o-ok and don't kill any of us especially not Flavio ok." I grumble, and released him.

"Why the hell would I he's….he's my fucking kitten ok." Feli nodded softly. "Which means if he's hurt you and your damn dog will suffer worst." Feli yelped, and hurried down the hallway towards the baby ward. I followed him looking around confused what are they all taking that made them think Flavio was pregnant he's a male cat for crying out loud. Feli gestured for me to follow him into a room. I smiled a little when I saw Fal sound asleep holding a pillow.

"They gave him something to help him sleep they did the ultrasound while he was a sleep though cause he kept getting scared." I glared at my fratello, and his mutt.

"Oh I wonder why you fucking kidnapped him and brought him to a hospital of all places you know he can't go an hour without me being around." Feli looked at the floor shamefully. I rolled my eye's. "Why are we here again?"

"Cause we wanted to cheek the bambino's."

"What bambino's Feli what the hell are you tal-" I got cut off by a nurse walking in.

"Oh you must be the father." I groaned annoyedly.

"OF WHAT I HAVEN'T SLEPT WITH A WOMEN IN WHAT FIVE YEARS!" The nurse giggled softly.

"Well sir if you must know that little neko over there is capable of getting pregnant and well he is." I looked over at Flavio confusedly.

"He's a man."

"No he's a male neko there is a difference see your sister over there can bare that half wolfs kids." I looked at her confused.

"THATS A MAN TOO!" Her eye's widen.

"Oh well uh it can still happen." I glared at Lovino, and mouth do it and I chop your dick off. He yelped, and sat down to cover his area.

"So…...I'm going to be a dad then at 21 what a fucking life." I groaned into my hand. Feli patted my back some.

"Me and Lovi can ta-"

"Hand's off my kid or kids." he pouted softly at me.

"No fare you're going to have four." My eye's widen, and I looked at the nurse she just nodded her head. I groaned, and put my head in my hands. After a while of coping with the fact that my MALE neko is pregnant. I heard a soft groan from behind me I look over, and saw my kitten moving a bit

"Get out!" I hissed at everyone in the room. Feli dragged the mutt out, and the nurse left nervously since I probably scared the poor bella. I heard a soft little whimper come from the hospital bed behind me. I saw Fal hugging the pillow tighter, and his eye's started bat open. I sat down in a chair that was on the left side of the bed. He looked scared when his eyes first open then he started to cry when he noticed me. I petted his head softly.

"Hey kitten it's ok i'm here now." I climbed into the hospital bed , and he clings to me. I hummed a little , and gently petted him. "So~...mm you're going to make me a papa huh." He cried a little harder when I said that.

"I'm I'm s-s-so-so sorry master I'm so sorry I-I-I didn't mean to fall in love and have this happen." He cried heavily into my chest. My eye's widen I slowly held him tighter, and gently stroked his hair.

"So…..you love me?" He sniffled, softly nuzzling his face into my chest some. I rubbed his back gently waiting for his answer. He took a really shake breath, and looked up at me with bloodshot eyes with tear lines down his face. His eye's were screaming fear, and worry.

"S-Sí I-I…..L-Love you i'm sorry Luciano." I gently whipped any tears left with my thumb, and gave him a gentle little kiss. He blushed softly, and just looked at me with a face of wonder with his mouth slightly opened. I kissed his head softly

"It's ok kitten I love you too." He looked at my chest shyly. I rubbed his back a little then moved my hand, and placed it on his stomach. "So these were made because of how much you love me?" He looks down, and put his hands over mine with a little nod of his head.

"Si…...It's also because you weren't careful that's why Feliy hasn't ever gotten pregnant." I rolled my eye's, and pinched his hip. He yelped, and smacked my hand with a pout.

"How was I supposed to know that my MALE Neko would get pregnant?" He giggled softly, and nuzzled into me some more. I rested my chin on his head, and rubbed his belly gently in circles. "Hey what do you want them to be kitten?" He gave me a confused look.

"Them?" I chuckled, and shook my head. I poked his stomach in four different places that the kids were in when the nurse showed me there picture. He looked even more confused.

"You're having quadruplets Kitten." His eyes widened then softened. He gently rubbed his stomach a bit. He looked up at me with a soft little smile.

"I don't care….I do hope a little that I get both but if there all boys that's fine if they're all girls that's fine….as long as they are healthy, and love us then they will be fine." I hugged him tightly thinking everything over in my head

"And if they don't love us?" He looked at my chest sadly then sighed softly.

"Will have to love them even more." I chuckled softly, and kissed his head. "If we have at least more then one boy can we name one Ren and one Vamps!" I looked at him confusedly when he said the last name.

"Like a VAMPire you want to name one of them after a vampire?" He giggled, and shrugged I guess that is a yes. I rolled my eyes just thinking of what the poor kids, and nekos may be named by my goofy kitten. I gently pushed some hair out of his face, and gave him a deep kiss. He smiled softly into the kiss, and gently wrapped his arms around my neck. I wrapped one of my arms around his waist, and held him as close as I could.

"Ahem!" I rolled my eyes, and pulled away from Flavio. He pouted, and looked over my shoulder to see who interrupted us. He pouted even more, and nuzzled into me.

"Mutt?" Fal nodded his head. I groaned, and buried my face into his hair. He giggled softly, and nuzzled his face into my neck. "WHAT!"

"Well Feli wants to go home and we'll looks like will have to bring you idiots with us so come on." I groaned into Fals hair which made him giggle softly. I sighed softly, and kissed his head.

"I love you….come on I guess….I REALLY hate that mutt." Fal got up, and walked over, and pulled me out of the hospital bed with a little giggle.

"I know me too…..you know I think it will be ok for us too you know till like the fourth month so…..never mind." He twirled his fingers shyly as he rambled on about who knows. I rolled my eye's, and picked him up bridal style.

"I'll give you a treat don't worry." I told him, and kissed his nose. He purred happily, and nuzzled into me. Well I guess half cat kids won't be too bad or kids at all really well I hope anyway. I rested my cheek on Fals head, and followed the mutt to my bounce fratello. Feli giggled softly at the sight of yup my yet again asleep kitten. Feli looked up, and smirked at me as he poked me in random spots.

"My big bad grumpy fratello is going to be a papa your making me and Lovi uncles….or parents!" I rolled my eye's, and got into the back of our car. I laid Fal across the back of the car, and held his head in my lap as the mutt drove us all home. When we got home I gently sat Fal down on the couch. He smiled softly, and nuzzled into one of the couch pillows. I smiled faintly at the sight.

 _ **FlavioPOV**_

I slowly opened my eye's when I heard soft mumbles through the house.

"Come on fratello!"

"FOR THE LAST TIME NO!"

"Why not you won't let me and Lovi have any so why can't you give us one or two of yours." I looked around confusedly, and my eyes landed on a uncomfortable looking Lovino. He was tapping his foot, and drumming on the armrest of the rocking chair. He was looking anywhere that wasn't behind the couch for some reason.

"Because he fucking made them so they will all have a little pieces of him in them and I don't want anyone else to have them but me or him do you got that YOU HAVE ASKED FIVE DAMN TIMES IN FIVE HOURS AND THE ANSWER WON'T CHANGE!"

"THEN LET ME AND LOVI HAVE SOME!"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP IF I DO!"

"...Yes."

"FINE!"

"THANK YOU THANK YOU SO MUCH FRATELLO!"

"FELICIANO GET OFF OF ME!" I smiled, and shook my head softly at the brotherly actions. Lovino raised an eyebrow at me then shrugged, and looked at what I now can guess is the brothers. I yawned softly, and closed my eyes.

"Lovi what are you looking at?"

"Hmm oh nothing thought the cat woke up but like all cats he's just fucking sleeping." I heard Lovi sigh sadly now the whole hate you front he has for me he only uses around Luci to just pissed him off. Why? Not sure cause Lovi has actually started feel more hmm at peace around me, and Feli since I got pregnant now that I think of it.

"I really hate you. You know that." Lovino grumbled softly at Luci's comment.

"And I hate you too…..I'm going to my room." I heard foot steps leading upstairs, and then panicked feet also running up the stairs half a minute later.

"Now Kitten…...You suck at being a fake sleeper….I saw you move right before the mutt looked at you." I giggled softly, and rolled over, and looked up at him. He was leaning against the back of the couch with his arms fold on the top of it, and his head resting on his arms. "Now…..How is my kitten feeling? The morning sickness settling any." I got up on my knees, and rested my head on one of his elbows he moved his head onto his other elbow so we could look at each other better.

"Si it is Luci, but only for now, but it won't be fully gone for six more weeks." He groaned, and put on a fake pout that made me giggle.

"My poor kitten going to be sick for six more week." He attempted to say in a baby like voice that caused both of us to laugh. I kissed his cheek, and gave him a big bright smile.

"I love you, and hey you may not think it now but…...it will be worth it I promise." He hummed softly, and closed his eyes in thought for a few seconds.

"Ya love ya too kitten and." He smirked softly as he gently poked my stomach in four different place like in the hospital. "I'll love whatever you make living, and most non living things too." He kissed my head then fold his arm over the other one again, and laid his head back down. I felt a small dust of blush on my face I blushed harder when I remembered the promise he made back in the hospital.

"...Master you said you would give me a treat at the hospital right." He smirked, and closed his eye's.

"What is my kitten getting antsy it be rude to give you a treat in the middle of the day when the other two are awake now wouldn't it." I pouted softly, and nodded my head.

"Ya…...but what if masters kitten doesn't feel good by night time." He opened one eye then closed it, and hummed softly.

"You have a point, but kitten will have to wear a gag then." I pouted even more.

"But I want kisses with it." Luci chuckled, and shook his head.

"Can't have both kitten." I narrowed my eyes in thought.

"Can I have the in between?" He opened one eye's again, and raised an eyebrow this time his eye stayed open though.

"The in between." I smiled innocently, and nodded my head. He smirked, and jumped over the back of the couch. I crawled over wrapping my arms around his neck, and straddled his hips. He gently placed his hands on my hips, and rubbed soft circles into them.

"You're so spoiled you know that." I giggled softly, and kissed him.

"Then stop spoiling your kitten." He shrugged, and gently kissed down my neck. I giggled softly.

"Nah you're cute spoiled." He leaned forward, and kissed me deeply I wrapped my arms around his neck a little tighter. I felt Luci wrap his arms around my waist, and hold me tightly. I purred softly when I felt him lick my bottom lip. I gently tugged at his hair a little when I gave him permission to enter my mouth. He held me even tighter as he explored my mouth. I tugged harder at his hair to hold back a few moans. Luciano moved us to where I was pressed down into the couch with him on top of me. Well looks like I may get more than I expected I purred softly at the thought perfect.


	5. Chapter 5

_**(Warning contains Talk of rape, and beating. You can leave now if you get triggered by these things. Love you all)**_

 **FlavioPOV**

I mew when I felt him bit at my neck softly. I tangled my hands in his hair tugging on it slightly. He liked to feel a little bit of pain when we made love. I didn't like that idea, but if it made him feel a little of what he makes me feel then i'll do as he asks. His hands slid down my hips feeling all my curves that he for some reason loved so much.

"M-Master." He grumbled, and bit my neck roughly. I bit my lip to hold in my cry of pleasure. I always forget he hates being called master when we're making love. He feels me as his equal not some toy for pleasure like most thought of hybrids. "L-Luci i'm really needy you're moving really really really~ slow." I whined out softly. I felt him kiss one of my cat ears softly it made me shiver slightly.

"I spoil you too damn much so you can be patient for a bit." He mumbled, and gently stroked my tail. I bit my lip, and wiggled around a bit. I looked up into his warm comforting eyes pleading with my own hoping his weakness for soft purple eyes would win over everything else going through his head. He grumbled, and glared at me slightly as he started to remove our clothes. "I hate you sometimes." he grumbled out, but it had no bite to it.

I just smiled up innocently at him. His teasing could be so annoying, but I enjoyed it all the same. Every little thing he did was gentle, and rough at the same time if you can say that. He could be rougher god could he be rougher, but he wasn't even if I've told him he didn't have to be so gentle he still worried about hurting me.

Luciano gave me gentle kisses distracting me from the finger that slowly entered my rear. I hissed softly at the feeling of being stretched out. Luciano kissed me on all of my weak spots trying to calm me down it wasn't really needed since the quick little stinging feeling was gone before it started. He sighed in relief when I started to mew softly at him rubbing his finger around. I wrapped my arms around his neck when he added the second finger. I bit his neck roughly when he started to scissor his finger into my weak spot he groaned softly.

"I don't need anything else just you please Luci please I need you." I moaned out softly into his ear. What can I say I've learned some stuff after living almost a year with him. He shivered removing his fingers, and pinning me to the couch. I looked up at him with big doe eyes they always make him melt. He grumbled about spoiling me too much again before he pushed all the way into me. A soft hiss left my lips before it turned into a drawn out moan with his slow thrust. I moaned softly every time he thrusted back in making me claw gently at his back.

He groaned softly into my ear which just sent shiver down my spine. Every pleasured sound he made while he thrusted just helped push me towards my edge more. From how much tighter it was getting it felt like he was too, because he was throbbing at this point. He dug his nails into my hips so he could move faster, and thrust into me harder. He moved his hips slightly, and I dug my nail into his back moaning at a almost screaming like state when he thrusted into my prostate. He smirked, and started to thrust roughly into my prostate. I bit down on his shoulder hard to cover up my near screams of pleasure, but I'm pretty sure if Lovino wasn't fucking Feliciano then he could still hear them. Luciano almost moaned at the pain slowly flowing from his shoulder. I cringed a little as a metallic taste rarely touched my tongue I wanted to stop biting him, but keeping my cry's of pleasure muffled was better this way. My eye's rolled into the back of my head as he made me reach my max not being able to contain it anymore.

"God that's a hot sight." He panted out looking at what I can assume is my after orgasming body language. I still had my eye's closed so I wasn't sure. I felt him lift up my legs by my knees, and he slowly licked down from my knee down to my butt cheek taking a good amount of semen with him. I shivered softly, and looked at him shyly.

"T-Thats knew…" I mumbled tiredly. He chuckled softly, and set my legs back down. He kept his hands by my hips keeping him propped up above me.

"I just save us a second of clean….plus it's been awhile since I've tasted what my Kitten is made of." I blushed heavily, and hide my face in my hands.

"You're yucky Luci." He chuckled, and kissed my belly softly in four different spots. He nuzzled his face into my stomach, and rubbed it some. I played with his hair some watching him be loving to our unborn bambinos. My stomach, and them may not look like much since I'm only a month along it all seems to be enough for him though. He hummed softly against my stomach, and gently tapped a little rhythm on it.

"Hey bambinos….I'm your papa. Now before you four start getting freaking crazy, and make your Mama pregnancy a living hell just be warned I don't take kindly to things miss treating my Flavio, and just because you're my bambinos doesn't mean you get a free pass." I chuckled softly at Luciano chat with our bambinos. They are hardly there, and he is already threatening time out's. It's oddly cute.

"Luciano?" He hummed, and looked up at me with a gentle look. "You're being really cute, and I liked that you're talking to the bambinos...but can you please do it while we go shower?" He nodded his head, and carried me to the shower so we could clean off our fun.

 _ **(Three Month Later)**_

Feliciano took me out so we could shop some for the bambinos. I haven't shown much thankfully though so I didn't have to wear that different a size of clothing. I smiled softly as I heard Feliy keep going on, and on about how he's doing every little thing he can so that he can get pregnant too. It's kind of cute to be honest. My ears twitched slightly at the sound of something being moved around in the alley close to us, but I shrugged it off.

"I know you, and fratello are getting tired of us constantly having sesso, but we really want a bambino." I sighed softly. Their nightly activities were annoying yes, but I honestly can't blame them if they want a bambino that bad go for it. We continued to make our way down the street, but stopped when we heard a wolf whistle. I had a bad feeling about looking back, but as they say curiosity killed the cat. So me, and Feli slowly turned around to see a Inu looking at us almost hungary.

"Would you look at that a pretty little pet owner, and her female neko." He licked his lips looking us both over. I got sick to my stomach, and Feli grabbed my arm scared pulling out his phone calling my now Inu fratello since I now see Lovino as family. Feli was asking him well pleading for him or Luciano hopefully both to make it to the more clothing market area of the city. Since we parted ways two hour ago they went to go get food, and house stuff while we did baby shopping. They both sounded mad, and panicked I heard them start running over the phone.

"F-Fal W-We should go." I slowly nodded my head as we slowly backed away. The Inu glared at Feli annoyedly.

"What is your damn pussy to proper for a mutt to fuck her on the street." He walked towards us, and I could just smell his anger and other bad things on him.

"H-He is taken I'm sorry." I willingly let Feli pulled me down the road some more.

"Pff you're not going to fool me bitch I know a pussy when I see one, and your pussy is fucking amazing on the eyes you too but~ I like my women with a little animal in them." Feli glared at the guy getting in front of me some.

"You're not touching him now please leave you won't like when my fratello, and partner get here." The Inu just growled, and stormed over. Feli punched him in the face before he got too close, but the guy just spitted on Feli face punching Feli so hard he stunned him. I held Feli to my chest panicking, and stroked his bleeding eye. Feli just stared at space wide eyed not moving or reacting to anything he was at least breathing thankfully.

"Feliy oh god Feli no no." My stomach wanted to release everything, but I had to help Feli somehow.

"Now~ that your bitchy owner is shut up how about me, and you have fun babe." I shook my head, and hissed a little at him. He growled, and grabbed my hair picking me up by it with no problem. I kicked, and hissed at him trying to get free. He chuckled, and threw me into the alley he just came out of the same one I decided to not have any concern for. I whimpered softly when my head hit the concrete.

"Ok you fucking useless bitch in this world you're a damn Neko a fucking female at that you have as many rights as a damn bug. So I can do what I fucking want because you're just a female neko there are plenty of them to do as pleased with those disgusting hybrid women." He growled out stomping towards me. I whimpered, and crawled backwards away from him. He growled, and grabbed my collar. literally a collar not shirt collar had a bell too. "Pff you smell like a fucking normal ass male why the hell would some fucking guy want a damn pussy when there are so~ many other rare hybrids. You know he probably just wanted a fuck, and you gave it to him pussy always are sluts." I whimpered, and tried to wiggle away from him.

"Get off of me! GET OFF….IF MY MASTER FINDS YOU THEN YOU BETTER PRAY HE'S NOT IN A BAD MOOD!" I hissed out at him. He just chuckled, and ran his hand through my hair yanking at it.

"Oh sweetie you saw me just knock her out I think I'll be fine I mean." He got really close to my ear that I could feel his breath on it. "You're here so i'll get to have some fun maybe have you watch me have fun with your bitchy master when I'm done then oh~ then just to be more of a dick I'll knock you out too take you to my house so we can have a lots of fun till you know I grow sick of a used pussy like you…...don't worry though you'll probably enjoy it after all Nekos are just the world's living sex toys now." A choked out sob left my lips as he bit my ear after his speech. I hissed, and scratched him across the face making a break for the exit. I heard him growl then sniff the air I heard leave chuckle his lips as he grabbed my leg, and tossed me into a wall.

"P-Please just leave me alone….I don't want blood on my master, and fratello's hands." He just smirked, and pinned me there.

"The little pussy's pregnant~. Was it the same man? The only wanted a quick fuck how sad how about this." He poked my stomach then squeezed it making me hiss, and snap at him since he had my hands pinned with his free one. "I get rid of your oh so sad one night mistakes, and then make sure I'm stuck in your life forever I like that idea." I just glared at him hard.

"That's not how it works I don't love you so you're not getting anything." He chuckled darkly which was really creepy. He pulled his fist back, and my eye's widened because I knew what was going to happen. I tried to scream for help since my voice failed me when he first threw me into this darn alley, but it failed again only this time was because all the air left me when he punched me in the stomach.

"No you listen only male hybrids have to have love to get shit made you well you're a damn pussy in more ways than one so all you'll need is my nice knot." I tried kicking him where the sun don't shine, but he stopped me by stomping on my stomach. I felt a little blood pool in my mouth as some tear fell from my eye's. There went hopefully only one of Luciano little bambinos I don't think I could handle more than one being gone.

"I-I'm not a girl I'm not." I cried softly. He just smiles kicking me in the stomach some it sickened me that he laughed while he killed my bambinos. After like a fifth kick I threw up blood on his shoes. He just rolled his eye's, and kicked me some more till he thought it was good. I couldn't feel my abdomen at all I felt nothing I was crying extremely hard now all my baby he killed or at least hurt all of them.

"Now see why did you lie to me your body's way~ too pretty to be a girl, and you might of cut your hair but damn you ain't hiding anything not with a damn nice body like that so you have like an A cup I'll make you wear a stuffed nude bra when I fuck way into your life for eighteen years." He went to touch me, and I bit him. He yanked his hand away from me glaring at me. He slapped me across the face then whipped his hand off on my shirt. He cupped me in his hands, and I wiggled around hissing at him trying to get my private part out of his hand. His eye's widened, and he shot away from me fast. I just fell to the floor, and cried into my knees wishing i'd just stayed home like Lovino said we should of. He had a bad feeling about today, and I understand why now.

"Y-Your….Oh god shit YOUR A MALE!...Oh shit shit SHIT oh fuck….I can get put away for this shit a Male neko shit they're….oh shit jail I can go to jail fuck….Male it has to be a male of all the hybrid it had to be the endangered fucking one."He was just mumbling at that point. I just cried softly while I mumbled random sorrys to my masters. Luci for losing our kids, and Feli for letting him get hurt.

 **LovinoPOV**

After Feli call me, and Luciano ran as fast as we could towards the stores Feli told us. If you think olympic runners ran fast you've never seen Luciano run when something remotely bad happens to Flavio. It can be hard to keep up with him, but I can't blame him Fal only has like a month or two if their late before he give birth to the four little ones. Luciano randomly stops, and is trying to check on something. I ran up to see it was Feli I wanted to stop, but Fal isn't around, and Luciano can handle my mate for a few seconds while I find his. I hear soft crying from close by, and rush to it. Fal is just sitting there beaten up as all can be crying his eyes out into his knees. I spot a Inu pacing, and mumbling about almost raping a male neko.

"You fucking bastard." Fal looked at me, but went right back to crying the poor thing so use to my bad attitude he has a reflex for it. The Inu looked at me scared.

"Oh shit sir look I thought it was a female I swear I didn't know it was a male i'd never harm a male neko I swear…..I thought is was a no good pussy. You know how you can do anything to a pussy with no punishment right….r-right?" I grabbed the man's collar, and started beating the shit out of him. In the middle of my beating I heard Luciano trying to comfort Fal only for Fal to say sorry through his balling a lot, but once Fal calmed down a tiny bit to answer Luciano question it was like the world stopped with four words.

"He…..He killed your bambinos." I looked over shocked I guess was for a bit before he Luciano glared at the man in my hands.

"Lovino please come take my fratello, and Kitten home me and this mutt need to have a chat with a pipe." I slowly nodded my head, and rushed to do as he asked. Only when Luciano is extremely piss does he not cuss. I got down next to Fal he was still crying I don't blame him.

"F-Fratello I'm sorry…. I'm sorry I'm a bad hybrid I'm so bad I let him hurt your master, and he killed my masters bambinos I'm so sorry." I held Fal tightly as the sound of Luciano beating the man with a ransom rusty pipe slowly rang through the alley. I stroked his back trying to help sooth my now adopted fratello.

"It's ok you did your best didn't you, and they were your bambinos too not just Luciano's you're silly."

"I-i-i tried to tell him Feli did to he ju-just thought i-i-i was too hot to be a male…..he touched me fratello h-he touched me h-he grabbed my f-f-front area." I held him tightly picking Fal up glaring death at the man down the alley some.

"LUCIANO?" He glared at me with blood splattered on his face.

"WHAT!"

"Make sure that man is dead when your done also beat his dick a in before he dies fucking pervert." Luciano eye's hardened.

"You touched him YOU TOUCH HIM!" The man screamed as his beating continued again. I went over, and put my slightly awake mate on my back. Fal was curled into my chest still crying, and Feli wasn't all there yet still. I hope Luciano makes that asshole regret being born pff who am I kidding the guy touched Fal he'll regret it into his next life too. Flavio fell asleep when we were only two minutes away from the house.

"Please sleep a restful you need it piccolo gattino." He somehow did just that.


	6. Chapter 6

**LucianoPOV** _(Two month later)_

I sighed softly watching Fal just sit in the window set of his room like he's been doing since Lovino brought him home. He at least gets up when he needs to go to bed thankfully I would've forced him too if I had to, but I'm thankful I don't have too. He sometimes drew little cats or rattles when his breath fogged up the window. He doesn't talk to any of us anymore Feli gets him talking sometimes only because he's promised belly touching after they have a five minute chat. It's sometimes cute to watch him get a little happy while he just rubs Feli slightly bumped stomach that is when he doesn't sit doing it for like ten minutes. He talks to me a little, but I normally have to cut it short after a minute cause I can only handle him crying while he says sorry over fifty times in a minute. I sighed softly, and slowly made my way towards him.

"...Fal?" He slowly looked at me nervous. "Hey Kitten feeling ok today?" He just shrugged. I sighed, and resisted the urge to bang my head against his door frame.

"You ask every week, and do you honestly think I'll ever be fully ok after losing my all of my kids master?"

"Fal we've tal-"

"Till I feel like I have the right call you by name you'll only be addressed as master." I flinched a little at him snapping at me.

"Fal…." A bit of pain flashed through his pretty lavender eyes at the sound of my voice. I sighed, and sat across from him. "Fal come here." He looked at me confusedly than at my lap even more confused.

"But-"

"No buts get over here Kitten." His ears perked up a little at the real emotion behind the nickname that he kept blocking out. He crawled over, and I pulled him to my chest holding him gently. He froze a little, but slowly nuzzled into me. He rested his head over my heart, and purred slightly at the sound. I gently ran my hand through his hair enjoying the first time in two months that he's willingly let me hold him.

"Master I'm sor-"

"Fal for love of god how many times do I have to tell you that you don't need to be sorry." He whimpered holding on to me a little.

"But I'm rea-" He cut himself of curling into his stomach, and making sounds that you could only describe as a distressed cat.

"FAL!" He looked up at me with a few tears falling down his face.

"Luci it hurts a lot it really hurts." He said choking through whatever was causing him some pain.

"Can I at least try to see what it is bambino?" I tried to stay as calm as I could for him. He just whimpered as more tears fell down his face. He gave me a little nod lifting his shirt so he could try, and show me what the problem was. I tried to look over his stomach, but I couldn't see anything. "...Can I gently just press on your stomach any?" He bit his lip, and nodded his head. I gently pressed on his stomach in different places till he hissed, and bit his lip to the point it started bleeding. I slowly removed my hand, and decided that it'd be best to take him to the hospital hopefully they will take him this time since they refused to apparently work on and endangered breed of hybrid.

"L-Luci w-what are you going to d-do?" Fal stuttered clinging to me so tight that I could feel a drop or two of blood slowly slide down my shoulder. I kissed his head, and hurried down the stairs.

"Fratello where are you taking Flavio?"

"I don't have time Feli….we might be back I'll call if not." I rushed out to the car, and sat Fal in the back so he could lay down. I speed off towards the hospital I almost got pulled over by a cop, but thankfully someone was going even faster ahead of me so I got cut free. I quickly parked somewhere at the hospital, and rushed Flavio in.

"Hello sir how may I help you?" A nurse ask looking at Fal confused.

"Look last time you fucking turned us away because he's a neko, but we don't have fucking time to find another place fucking look at him it's proof enough he needs help NOW!" She looked at Fal nervously then sighed softly.

"Fine what seems to be his problems?"

"Extreme abdominal pain about here." I said pointing to the area that Fal hissed at when I pushed on it. She nodded her head, and wrote it down.

"Has anything happened to him recently?"I glared at her.

"What you mean like two months ago when you rejected after he was badly beaten by a random Inu on the street….any help from you could've saved at least one of our bambinos, but you just turned us away because of who he is." He eyes widened.

"We….They turned oh my god how many was he pregnant with!" She jumped up, and started calling people.

"Four why?" Her eyes looked like they were going to pop out of her head. After a bit some doctors came, and rushed Fal to the back. The nurse just gave me a clipboard to fill his information out on. "...Will…..Will he be ok?" She looked at me with soft eyes, and patted my shoulder.

"He should be just fine….He seemed like a strong young Neko." I sighed softly, and filled out all of the paper work like they wanted me too. I called my fratello to inform him that it indeed may be a while before me, and Flavio were home.

"What do you mean….What's wrong Luciano...You know you can trust me…" I sighed heavily I was worried as all hell over my little kitten, but I just have to wait it out it seems.

"He got tooken back for some type of surgery." I mumbled probably sounding horrible. I was quiet for a bit till I hear car doors shut. "Hello?"

"Oh sorry thought I hung up….We're on our way so don't panic too much." I took a calming breath when I heard him hang up on me. I leaned back in my chair doing my best to not have my head swim with what ifs they'll do nothing, but hurt me more.

"IS THERE A LUCIANO OUT HERE!" A doctor said panicked.

"Um yes? I'm right here….Is Fal ok" The doctor sighed in relief, and dragged me back somewhere literally he grabbed my arm, and forced me to follow him with no answers. Further away I got from the lobby the more I heard women scream in pain.

"And I said I'm not doing anything till I see my master." I heard Fal half yell scared. I wiggled free of the doctor, and ran towards the sound of his voice.

"Fal?" I questioned walking through a door spotting my little Kitten doing his best to not be touched by nurses. "What did you give him he's never like this."

"An epidural….Your little Neko is in labor, and won't get in bed before he hurts himself." My eyes widened at the word labor I quickly made my way over to Flavio.

"Hey bambino can you get in that bed for me?" He made grabby hands at me. I sighed, and gently set him on the bed. "Now look you stay here I need to go wait for Feli, and Lovino." Before I could even move Fal grabbed my wrist.

"Wait….they said I'm in labor…..I….I didn't lose all of them." He sniffled, and placed my hand on his stomach. "O-O-One was here the whole time." I gently patted his belly, and kissed his forehead.

"Well then they were right you are a tough little kitten, but~ so is who ever this is." I mumbled, and kissed his tummy he smiled rubbing his stomach as I left the room. Once I entered the lobby I was tackled in a hug by my fratello.

"OH GOD WHERE IS HE? IS HE OK?…..oh my god he's not that's why you looked so stunned oh my god." Feliciano kept going on a rant about what he thinks happened to Fal.

"Feli...FELI…..FELICIANO!" He looked up at me teary eyed. "Flavio is fine...he's great...Feli….He...He's in labor." Feliciano's eyes widened then he held a hand over his mouth.

"Oh my god really...H-How many."

"Fal told me it was only one." Feli chuckled as a tear fell down his face.

"Well that one sounds like they're as strong as their dad." He said giving me a teary eyed smile.

"...Can I." I threw my thumb in the direction I just came from. Feliciano gave me a tight hug, and nodded his head as he walked back towards Lovino to tell him everything. I made my way back to Flavio's room. He was still rubbing his stomach looking at it in amazement. I sighed happily watching him for a bit till he noticed me.

"Luci….Can I name them now?" I chuckled softly, and nodded my head. "Ok Floren if this little one is a boy, and Fiorenza if it's a girl….that ok Luci?" I gently kissed his head.

"You can name them whatever you want bambino." I mumbled, and gently stroked his cheek. "I'm happy you're better emotionally…." He looked at the bed ashamed of the baby blues he had for over two months.

"I think I'll be fine now I'm going to have a little kitten or baby in my arms soon." He said joyfully. I chuckled softly, and gave his stomach a few pats.

"And I'll love them as much as I love you with or without cat ears." He giggled, and pulled me down for a deep kiss. I melted fast after not being able to kiss him for over two months it still felt great.

 _ **(AFTER LABOR)**_

I sat in a chair next to Fal's bed wiggling a finger in my sons face. He looked at me grumpy while he tried to get it glaring at me with his identical crimson eyes the more he couldn't get my finger to calm down. I chuckled, and let him finally win. He patted my hand some then tried to suck on one of my finger which I quickly replaced with a pacifier that was a tomato at the guard. It was a little cute just watching the tomato pacifier bounce up, and down. I'm pretty sure it was a gift from Feli because it was just in the old baby bag they brought me when they came back after leaving yesterday so Feli could eat, and rest.

"Hey Ren are you tired?" He just tilted his head looking up at me with droopy eyes. I cradled him, and laid his head on my chest to see if my heart beat help sooth him to sleep which it did. I sat him in the hospital baby bed, and looked over at my still sleeping Kitten. I gently kissed his head, and made my way to the lobby to grab Feli, and Lovino to bring them back so they can see their nephew.

"FRATELLO!" Feli ran up to me bouncing up, and down. Lovino slowly following behind him.

"How are Flavio, and the bambino or bambina?" He questioned more worried than my own fratello.

"Fal's resting, and the bambino just fell asleep so be quiet when you come back….got that Feli?" I glared at my fratello till he nodded his head. I took them back to the room, and slowly entered everything was as I left it. "Ok so Feli, Lovino this is Floren Talia." I whispered looking down at my son. Feliciano covered his mouth to silence his gasp thankfully.

"He looks like a tiny version of you fratello he's so~ cute."

"Wait till you see his eyes you'll definitely know it's my kid." I chuckled slightly, and gently rubbed Rens cheek.

"So I see you found his gift in the bag." Lovino mumbled looking at Ren with a slight smirk.

"Ya saved my fingers plus look." I ruffled his hair a lot, but slowly to keep him asleep. "No ears he's not a hybrid." I mumbled sad yet also happy it was complicated.

"Mmhm Luci who's not a hybrid?" Flavio mumbled through a yawn. Floren slowly batted his eyes open at the sound of Fal. I chuckled at Feli gasp before I gently picked up the tiny Italian.

"Oh I was telling Feli, and Lovino about how…-" I slowly turned around, and sat Ren in Fals arms. "Our bambino isn't half cat he's just a mini me." Fal slowly cried just looking at his miracle baby at this point.

"I….He oh god Luci….it...He's ours he's really our bambino." Fal said in disbelief as he rubbed his cheek against Ren's gently. A small smile was on Ren's face as said a little baby gibberish patting his mom's cheek.

"Ya Fal ya….we finally have our bambino."


	7. Chapter 7

**LucianoPOV**

It had been about three or four days since Fal had our bambino. The hospital is keeping them for a little longer to fully make sure that they were both ok before they sent them home. They probably wouldn't of had to if they did their damn jobs last time we were here. Floren still has grump as his resting face. It's cute, but the kid never smiles it's kind of worrying. Though i'm not sure if that would change when he fully met Fal since they run so many check ups on the two that they don't get much time to see each other.

Not seeing Ren much makes Fal pout a lot, and ask a lot of questions about what he does while Fals asleep. Floren seems to be doing ok he just I'm not sure if kids this young can do it, but he kind of acts like something is missing is the best I can explain it.

"Luci…..When can we take Floren home?…..I want to see our bambino.." Fal mumbled out sadly hugging a pillow to fill the no baby gap I guess.

"The doctor said you two can come home today or tomorrow." I said softly as I rubbed his head a little to give him a little bit of comfort since that was a lie the doctor hasn't said shit. A soft purr left his throat as I just ran my hands through his hair. He pouted even more the moment my hand left his head.

"That's not fair they've seen my bambino more than I have in the last four days. It feels like they plan for him to come in when I fall asleep from all the medicine to help my C-section recovery." I sighed softly sitting down on the edge of his hospital bed.

"Ya it does almost seem like that I'm sorry Kitten, but once were home no one can keep you from seeing your bambino, and if one of the other idiots fucking try then I'll make sure they learn why they shouldn't." Flavio giggled softly, and grabbed my hand. He hummed a little while he rubbed it.

"Master….if Floren had never made it would you had let us try for another one?" I forced myself not to ground my teeth when he said master. I really fucking hate that term, but I can't break him from it who ever 'owned' him last really grounded it into him physically if the scars that ran over his skin weren't proof enough. I thought his question over wondering if I would've retried with him. Then a few memories of Fal being overly excited while he talk to his stomach flashed before my eyes really fast.

"Well….Sí I would of because you were so excited at the thought." I mumbled resting our foreheads together. He smiled brightly purring slightly from how happy my response made him.

"I love you Luciano." I chuckled softly. It's a really rare thing to hear anything other then 'Master' or 'Luci' from him.

"I love you too Flavio." He purred loudly to the point I felt my head vibrate a little. Fal interlocked our fingers making me remember he had been holding my hand. He gave me a soft little smile before leaning forward, and kissing me passionately.

"Ahem." I slowly pulled away from Flavio, and we look over at the door. A nurse was standing there holding Ren who as normal looked grumby. He was wiggling around some trying to get away from her I assume. "Sorry for the surprise visit I just thought the neko would like to see his child….the staff think it'll be too much stress on him till he's released, but as a mother myself, and cat owner. I know how angry he must be with how little he's seen his child…...plus with how moody this one is I think he needs motherly attention."

Fal's eye lightened up, and he made grabby hands for Floren. I chuckled watching as his eyes glow brightly with joy from getting to see Ren after so long. Ren nuzzled into Fal the moment he was settled into his arms.

"Ciao bambino!….have they been treating mama bambino good?" Ren's eyes widened slightly at the sound of Flavio's voice. He gentle patted Flavio's chest, and some baby gibberish left his lips for the first time. Flavio kissed Ren's head making his small crimson eyes flutter shut. He curled tightly into Flavio, and Fal happily held him tightly nuzzling his cheek into Ren's head. I watched them for a little while before Flavio looked up at confused.

"Mhmm what is it?" He tilted his head, and looked like he was examining me. He looked at me for little longer before answering me.

"You look different...your face looks so soft….well calm maybe….you just looked so different….you normally always have a slight glare to you, but it's gone." Flavio looked down at Floren, and gently held him up somehow not waking him up. "Is it because Renny is here?"

I looked at him slightly confused till I fully understood what he meant. I held my intertwined hands in front of my mouth in thought. 'Gentle not glaring huh?' Was it because of Ren or….I looked over at Flavio who just looked so happy, and pure while he watched our son sleep. I was quickly enchanted by the way he look in this moment. If I looked different then he did too. He looked so calm, and like he was given the best blessing anyone could ask for. It almost felt like he was staying so calm in case his blessing was ripped away if he wasn't.

"You look pretty….Really pretty." I was mesmerised by him way more than normal, and that calm feeling he was edmiting was sipping into me keeping me calmer than normal. A soft blush made it's way to his cheeks. I saw his tail move about really slowly till it wrapped around his waist. Something he only did when he was flustered or ill. I was leaning towards the first one more than the other one.

"W-What t-there is no way…...I'm uh just in a oh uh hospital gown holding our bambino h-how can I be pretty m-m-my hair it um it's a mess a-and-" I gently stroked his hair getting his nerves back under control. He looked at me shyly as soft purring started to admit from him.

"You just are….the way you're looking at Floren is so pretty….You're so calm, and it's just makes you look I guess different…" Flavio looked away from me shyly, and just stroked Floren hair for a bit.

"C-Can you go ask someone when I can leave again?" I looked at him confusedly, but nodded my head. It took me a while to finally find a doctor when I did it just made me more confused.

"What do you mean it's illegal for you to release him!"

"I mean sir we aren't allowed to release him till we get approval from the government. You may not have known, but male Nekos are slowly going extinct. Since something in their DNA still isn't stable…..be honest the fact yours has made it this long is probably a record for his kind."

"So…..you're fucking keeping him here to run some damn test on him." I hissed out doing my best to pretend that he didn't just tell me the thing I love most might have a really short life expectancy. The doctor rubbed his neck nervously.

"...Sir I…..I'm just doing as the government has asked of me." He mumbled nervously "This may…..end up helping him or others."

"Do you think that's good enough! You've done enough fucking with our lives…..first you reject care because he's a neko back when we lost three of our bambinos. You won't let him see our son, and now you're doing random shit to him without even seeing if we agreed."

"Sir….were just trying to save other nekos lives, and about your son we just wanted to make sure he wasn't a neko….he's not which means his life won't be very short." I glared at the man for a while before I made my way to Fal's room.

"I'm taking my family home stop me, and you'll regret being born!" I growled out with my back to the man.

"But Sir the gover-" I glared at the man intensely. He yelped slightly at me.

"I said try to stop me, and you'll regret being born. I'm not kidding I'll make it to where you can't leave this hospital." I grumbled out coldly. The doctor hurried away losing his shit. I stood outside Fal's door for a few seconds recollecting myself so i don't accidently snap at him like I'm prone to do when I'm in a bad mood. I slowly walked into his hospital room, and saw him softly talking to our more than interested son. I put on a fake smile so he wouldn't be able see I was upset. Even though he might be able to see through me It's worth a shot. "Hey Kitten you ready to go home?"

"What….REALLY!" Flavio looked at me with wide eyes. Floren patted Flavio chest confusedly, and a tiny whine left his lips. Flavio kissed his little head, and held him to his chest calming them both down some. "Sorry bambino….Luci are you being serious I can go home?"

"Ya…" I mumbled softly giving him a gentle smile. I watched him for a while. What the doctor told me slowly spun in my head. Fal was dying faster than any of us, and nothing could stop it since it was genetic. So I now know that someday hopefully not soon, but someday I'd be forced to start living without him.

"Luciano?" I blinked clearing my foggy mind, and focused back on Flavio. He was looking at me slightly worried while Ren played with his bangs.

"W-What?" He looked at me even more worried.

"Are…...Are you ok...You seem like something is bothering you." I sighed softly, and sat in the chair next to his bed resting my head on his lap.

"Fine." I mumbled flatly. That was a lie, but I wasn't really feeling anything at the moment. Flavio gently stroked my hair which was pretty relaxing. I felt like he'd put me to sleep. "You're going to make me fall asleep if you don't stop."

"Maybe that's what you need then." He whispered sadly as he kept petting me I guess. I just sat with my face in Flavio's lap for a few minutes till something heavy laid on my head. I grumbled, and patted whatever it was to get some kind of idea on what it was. I felt hair then a little hand grabbed one of my fingers. I sighed, and somehow picked my son up. He was glaring at me a little as he looked at me. I just stared him down with a straight face which made Flavio laugh softly next to us. Some baby gibberish left his lips before he smacked my nose. Flavio laughs turned into a gasp as I just blinked at my child that literally just smacked me so hard that it caused a nosebleed.

"L-Luci…...are you ok?" I took a deep breath then sighed heavily.

"Just peachy…...take Floren I have a nose to clean up." I grumbled out as I gave Flavio our son. Flavio pouted, and gently tapped Floren's hand trying to tell him hurting people was bad. After I got my nose to stop bleeding I took them home.

Feliciano was trying everything to spoile, and play with his nephew. To bad said baby only wanted to get attention from Flavio. Everyone else was chopped liver to him. I still felt like shit over what that damn doctor said, and my nose was still tender from Floren smacking me. The fact that an infant could even smack something that hard was slightly concerning.

Lovino kept giving me slightly worried looks since I probably smell off to him. It took him half an hour for him to finally snap, and drag me outside with a strong fight from my side since I still really fucking hate the mutt.

"Ok what the fuck is wrong with you. You're worst then how Flavi smelt when he thought he lost all the bambinos!"

"I don't have to tell you shit Lovino the fact you exist still pisses me off so why would I talk to you willingly!" I said finally snapping after this bullshit of a day. Lovino backed away from me a little looking kind of concerned.

"Well sorry that I wanted to know why the bastard of the house was looking depressed as hell instead of slightly grumpy that he's forced to live here." I sighed, and put my head in my hands as I slid down the wall of our house.

"Lovino." I mumbled tiredly.

"...Shit…...W-What?"

"...Did you know male neko's don't have long lives." He didn't respond for a while so I looked up, and Lovino was hiding his eyes with his bangs.

"Who……..Where did you learn that?" He sound pretty pissed at the fact I somehow learned Neko's didn't live long. I looked it up, and so far the oldest one has been thirty it passed giving birth though.

"The doctor did so I looked it up…...he said that they have a genetic problem, but most of the deaths were suicide, murder, or labors gone wrong. It was mostly suicide though." Lovino sighed, and sat down next to me rubbing his face overly annoyed.

"That fucking bastard scared you for no damn reason." He growled out than looked at me with a little bit of sympathy which I didn't know he was able to do. "Look male Neko's do have a genetic problem, but if looked after they shouldn't kill themself. Whatever they have have makes it really hard for Serotonin, and Oxytocin to form in their heads. The Trust, and Importance chemicals. So as long as we prevent him from getting to the point they never form then I think we should be good."

"So…...It's just a chemical imbalance that pills can't fix." I mumbled slightly confused. Lovino nodded his head. I stared at our front yard for a while before "Lovino…..Is …...Is that why you made Feli go sit with him for hours just so Fal could rub his stomach?"

"Ya…...He…..I could tell by his smell he was really slowly getting bad, but touching Feil's baby bump always made him slightly better till he woke up the next day……..I…..I probably should of told you, but well I didn't fucking want you mope around like you were just now…..You may not think it, but Feliciano cares a whole damn lot about you. You stupid fucking bastard. They kept sending you sad, and concerned looks in there. I just wanted it to stop it's not ok to see two people that are normally so happy so stressed."

"He'll be fine…..He...We have Floren now at least he'll know Floren needs him 24/7." Lovino sent me a confused look.

"What about you dumb ass!" I put my head back in my hands sighing stressedly.

"I need him god do I need that fucking smile, and glow he gives off. I need every little bit of him….I probably need him more then he needs me to be honest." I slowly looked at Lovino, and his green hazel eyes were wide while his ears stood high. "You've seen it don't like…….He's changing me, and for once it's for the better…...everything is better when it has to do with him."

"I….S-Shit true your ass has calmed down some thanks to him…...So you really shouldn't fucking worry the damn cat will be fine." Lovino growled out after a while. I sighed looking up at the setting sun for a while.

"Ya…..you're right he'll be fine here…...Just fine."


End file.
